


Unfair Fighting

by WitswItloof



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babybones, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Babysitting, Child Papyrus, Cute Ending, Fluff, Me Neither, Minor Swearing/Cussing, Oneshot, Short, adult papyrus, you ever babysit yourself and then get into a fight with yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitswItloof/pseuds/WitswItloof
Summary: "i could beat you in a fight.""NO YOU COULDN'T."





	Unfair Fighting

He sighed loudly, looking down at his younger self. 

 

"how do i end up getting so tall?" the younger one asked, skull tilted and red eyelights full of curiosity.

 

"I DON'T KNOW, ASK ALPHYS." he growled, returning to the papers he was reading through.

 

"who's alphys?"

 

"HOW OLD ARE YOU?"

 

The younger version, to which we'll be calling Red to further prevent any confusion, snickered softly into his hand. He was already growing into his sharpening teeth and claws, but the few scratches he accidentally left on himself were still visible. He didn't have the scar his older self had, nor as sharp of teeth, but he was getting there in size.

 

"what are you reading?" Red stepped up to the desk, putting his hands on the surface and trying to climb up. Before he made any type of progress, Crimson, the older one, just grabbed him by the back of his red striped sweater and dropped him back on the couch.

 

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS."

 

"if it's none of my business, then _you_ can't read it, either!"

 

"SINCE WHEN WAS I SUCH A SMARTASS?" Crimson growled out, glaring at his former self.

 

"hey, watch your fucking language, i'm a child." He simply smirked, making Crimson's eyesocket twitch.

 

He huffed, putting his hands on his hips.

 

"DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK YOU HAVE THE STRENGTH TO ACT LIKE A JACKASS?"

 

"you clearly have enough of it. i could beat you in a fight."

 

"NO YOU COULDN'T."

 

He took in the sight of his miniature copy, remembering when he used to look like that. A dingy, bright red sweater, a thick, dark red stripe over his middle showing he was soon to be out of them, and light brown shorts with old, untied sneakers at his feet. 

 

While he was inspecting the child, the child, in turn, was inspecting him. He was tall, nearly as tall as what Red remembered Prince Asgore to look to be! He wore... odd armor, as if trying to protect himself. It made him look pretty cool. But... it didn't seem to work well. His chest plate was the only piece of armor, cropped and exposing his spine, while also not having any bracers like the cartoons Red watched. How was he supposed to slay evil humans if he keeps showing his body like that?! His gloves looked cool, and so did his boots. His belt buckle was pretty awesome, too, but those pants looked too tight. Way too tight. Maybe that's why he's always angry?

 

He quickly flicked his eyelights back up to Crimson's, his adult doppelganger doing the same. Both of them squinted, a stare off meant for the ages beginning.

 

Crimson felt himself smirk, remembering an old trick his brother used to pull when they were younger.

 

He quickly conjured a tongue, sticking it out, and crossed his eyelights, the younger one instantly breaking into giggles and laughter.

 

Crimson scooped his doppelganger up, setting him on the desk. A thought flitted through both their heads at the same time.

 

_'MaYbE tHiS wOn'T bE sO bAd.'_


End file.
